


Soul-Mates

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Soul-Mates

You do it because you have to, it is as simple as that. You won't break your one rule for him, but no one said anything about sticking your cock inside him every chance you get. You do it because he welcomes you, welcomes the darkness that threatens to engulf you. You do it because he needs you and you need him.  
Sending him back to Arkham time after time has become redundant. You soon discover his weak point. It is you. After the first time, he held a busload of children hostage until you appear and hear his demands. He laughs when you beat him for this, but at least the kids are safe. Later, his laughs turn to moans as you do what he wants, hard and fast against the alley wall.  
You're not really surprised when a Joker card appears on the door of your penthouse, heralding his arrival.  
He is wearing a simple black suit and latex over his scars. You frown at that and he notices.  
Then, you grab him and the heat flares between you as it always does. You drag him to the bedroom, leaving discarded clothing in your wake. You're not worried. The Penthouse is your domain. Alfred hates it as much as you hate the new Manor. You drag him to the bedroom and for the first time in a long time, Gotham has to deal with neither the Joker, nor Batman, nor Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. We spent the next few hours working out our lust and aggression and then fell asleep with the breeze blowing in from the open door to the outside balcony.  
You are surprisingly untroubled by the ghost of Rachel Dawes. You still miss her, to be sure, but somehow you are able to disassociate her from the Joker. When you're with him it is as if everything shifts and moves, like magic.  
He can tone down his murderous impulses, but he cannot completely snuff them. He gives you information on the Narrows, which you pass on to the Gotham PD. You find out that Gordon is on the ball, but there are still holes. So, you visit Gordon and tell him about the leaks in his department. It takes time, but he slowly is able to take over for Batman.  
You find it ironic that you couldn't stop being Batman for Rachel, but you can for him. You spend a lot of time together. Sometimes you travel and he shows directs you to crimes you can stop. Never as Batman, only as Bruce but he still does it. “To see my Bat come out and play,” he tells you.  
Right now, you're both on the Yacht, out of some Mediterranean port. You have no crew, it's just you and him. His skinny body looks good in a speedo and the tan hides many of his scars but you still find them with your fingers. The spark is just as strong between you as it was that day in the interrogation room and you take him right there on deck with the sun glinting off the blue blue water.  
Later, in your stateroom, he takes you and you bask in how safe you feel with him. He understands you as no one else does. He is truly your soul-mate and you find yourself panting, “you complete me”, those three words he so loves to hear and you are gratified when he whispers,”I love you” in your ear.


End file.
